


A good cup and a nap

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Happy, I don't know Palpatine tripped on his ridiculous robes and broke his neck, Obi-Wan finally takes that nap he needed for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: A slow afternoon in a world in peace.Obi-Wan finally has the time for all the things he swore himself he would do after the war, but perhaps he need some things first. Like a good cup of tea and a nap.





	A good cup and a nap

With a slightly vindictive last click, Obi-Wan send the document he was working on his datapad into the Archives.

There.

He had done it. He had finished his back-log paperwork. It had been a titanic task but it was done, finished! Of course, more would run to him, he wasn’t naïve, but he still found a simple pleasure in this small achievement.

With a smile, he stood, stretched his back with an almost salacious groan and went to make tea. It was a special blend that Cody had send him last week. Like all clones, his former Commander had went to a long exploring journey across the Republic, exploring the worlds he had fought to protect, but he hadn’t forgotten the Jedi and Obi-Wan regularly received packages, most of them tea, sometimes herbs and spices. Cody, raised on rations, was fascinated by food. When he dropped between two trips in Coruscant, the two of them had made it a tradition to explore every alien restaurant of the Senate district together.

Obi-Wan opened the tin and breathed the aroma. It was smelling of some sort of citrus, very faintly, a calming blend without caffeine.

Just what he needed to celebrate!

While the tea was brewing, he occupied himself in watering his plants, then he checked his personal comm. There was a small message of Anakin, confirming his and Padme’s presence next month on Coruscant, another from Bant with the latest gossip of their group of friends. He tapped a few words for Anakin, sent a message to Bant about dinner at the end of the week, then he sat down with the tea, facing the window.

There was no session of the Council tonight, perhaps he could go in the training rooms and search for a sparring partner? He took a sip. It was really a delicious blend, he should search if it was available for shoppers on Coruscant. He yawned. He had more or less made up for all his lack of sleep during the war, but last night, Garen had arrived home from a long mission and Quinlan, Obi-Wan and him had celebrated. Oh, nothing uncouth, even Quinlan was wiser and tamer than in their Padawans years now, but they had stayed together way too late, sharing some sugary drinks Garen had brought back and reminiscing. Obi-Wan smiled, thinking about it. It was good to have time for friends. After a so long mission, Garen had chosen to take up a teaching rotation in the Temple, they would see each other more often.

He yawned again. He could go to the Archives. Anakin always insisted he brushed up his binary, now would be a good time to start.  

He took another sip. The ballet of the speeders in the line he could see from his window was hypnotic. He put his mug down on the side table, his head against the back of the couch.

He would go do something useful.

In a minute.

Just in a minute.

A few seconds later, he was sleeping deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
